An Unforgettable experiance
by KathrynMooMoo
Summary: As usual Arthur Weasley is researching muggle artefatcs for work, when he comes across a strange new item, which Harry calls a bycicle. When arthur tries it out its not what he expected!


**A/N an amusing story about Arthur weasleys epics when messing around with muggle artefacts! please R+R :)**

**An Unforgettable Experience**

**Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter were traipsing round the muggle part of London one afternoon in July. As Arthur works in the department of muggle artifacts at the ministry of magic he asked Harry to come with him to find some new contraptions he could research, and seeing as Harry had grown up in a muggle house he thought no-one else would know as much as him, apart from Hermione of course but she was staying with her parents during the summer holidays.**

**As they passed a second hand shop something caught Arthur's eye.**

"**Harry, what is this strange and wonderful, erm, thing?" he asked**

"**Oh, that's a bicycle Mr. Weasley. It's a form of transport muggles use, but they also use it for exercise and having fun."**

"**Fascinating. I wouldn't mind having a go at that!" Arthur replied "hm wonder how much it costs and how it works?"**

**Harry looked at the price tag attached to the bike, but was wary as it was second hand incase it didn't work very well.**

"**Its thirty pounds Mr. Weasley, but I'm not –"Harry was cut of by Arthur rummaging around in his pocket for his muggle money.**

"**Have I got enough Harry? I think it sounds like a bargain!"**

"**Yes. You have got enough, but its second hand so I'm not sure if it's safe." **

"**I'll be fine Harry. Nothing serious is likely to happen." He looked at Harry, and winked. "Well nothing that I can't fix with a simple spell." He finished under his breath.**

**Harry decided he would just trust Arthur rather than argue with him. Harry sorted out the right amount of muggle cash and handed it to the shop assistant. Once they had paid they took the bike to an empty alley way and apparated back to The Burrow, as quickly as they could as Arthur was eager to try out his purchase.**

**As usual Molly Weasley was in the kitchen doing some washing up, with eight mouths to feed there was always something that needed doing. She looked up and saw Harry and Arthur appear out of thin air carrying something that she didn't recognize and certainly didn't like the look of. Beginning to get angry as Arthur was always bringing home different muggle contraptions that he didn't know how to use she took off her apron and stormed outside. **

"**ARTHUR WEASLEY! What on earth have you brought home this time?!" she shouted across the garden.**

"**Molly dear! This is what muggles call, erm, oh what was it again? Erm-"**

"**A bicycle" Harry cut in.**

"**Oh yes that's right. It's a way muggles transport them selves around, Harry said you need to ride it somehow so he's going to teach me." Arthur finished, while Molly gave Harry a knowing look as if to say "good luck with that!"**

**Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and the other Weasley's thoroughly enjoyed watching Arthur struggle to get the hang of riding the bike, as it seemed he had a lot of trouble balancing, and getting his feet to push on the peddles. Eventually after a lot of perseverance Arthur had got the hang of it, and insisted that he test his newly found skills as soon as possible. So the upcoming Saturday, Harry, and all the Weasley's, excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy who had to work went to a fairly deserted lane which was on a slight hill, to watch Arthur show off h****is cycling, but it wasn't what they expected.**

**Whilst having a quick check that the bike was good to go, Fred accidentally pulled off one of the breaks, not knowing what it was, he just hid it, and acted like nothing had happened.**

"**All set dad. You're good to go" Fred said with a cheesy, yet guilty looking grin. Thankfully his mother didn't notice him looking sheepish.**

"**All right everyone I will see you at the bottom!" Arthur said feeling anxious yet excited.**

**Arthur edged his way to the edge of the hill, put his left foot on one peddle and pushed of with his right foot, and, he was off! He didn't bother peddling anymore as he wasn't overly confident yet, so he put his hands on the breaks and attempted to break as he was gradually getting faster and faster and faster. Once Arthur had established that neither of his breaks were working he was going full pelt down the hill, he started putting his feet down to try and slow him, but that didn't work and he picked his feet up again so he wasn't to break the soles of his shoes. He glanced around him to see if there was anyway he could stop himself, and he noticed that to his left were some banks, so he swerved in that direction but as he was going so fast instead of managing to put his foot out to stop him he ended up riding at the top of the bank. He looked down and realized that he was quite high up and if he wasn't careful he would fall and seriously injure himself. Not wanting that to happen, he swerved to his right and was back on the road. He then saw a person riding a horse in front of him, and swerved even more to his right so he wouldn't crash into the horse. The next thing he new was that he was on the ground in big patch of stinging nettles and his bike was lying on top of his right leg.**

**He wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he did feel a considerable amount of pain in his right leg. Looking down he saw that he was sitting in a patch of stinging nettles, and the first thing he thought wasn't how much pain he was going to be in, but that this wasn't a good day to be wearing shorts! **

**A short distance away he could hear his family running towards him, he looked up at Molly who had a concerned face, but he could tell that she had been laughing.**

**"Arthur, are you alright?" she asked.**

**"I'm fine. But I don't quite know what happened!" he replied trying to hold back his laughter.**

**"You… have… no… idea… how… funny… you…looked… dad!" Ron spluttered through laughter.**

**After helping him up, and finding him some dock leaves to rub on his legs, they made their way back to the burrow. Fred and George had gone ahead so that they could start making some tea, and to tell their brothers who had missed the whole escapade.**

**Once they had all arrived back and had a cup of tea to drink Charlie couldn't resist asking about what had happened.**

"**So dad. How was your bike ride?" he said as sincerely as possible. But all the same, trying to hold back laughter.**

**Looking at Fred and George who were grinning cheesily, he smiled and said. "Well it was an experience I'll never forget!" That set them all off laughing again.**

**A/N hey guys thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and found it funny, cause I got the idea of doing this after it had happened to me. My breaks on my bike had broken and the one had actually fallen off, but I still decided to go down the hill anyway. And everything that happened to Arthur happened to me! You had to be there! My family is still laughing at me now! Please review. XXX**


End file.
